War and Peace
by Blayr
Summary: 300 movie Chapter 2 up! Sophia has a nightmare. Can she deal with Astinos and Stelios's departure?
1. The News

-1**War and Peace**

_Disclaimer: 300 is not mine but Sophia is. I also used the title from the book called "War and Peace" so that's not mine either._

_A/N: The character Sophia is dedicated to all the people like me and are huge fan girls of Astinos so put yourself into her part if you so choose. And I also want to note that Roxanne beta(ed) for me. Thank you Roxanne you're the best!_

_---Character or slight event change_

Chapter 1

The night was cool and calm except for the occasional wisp of wind. Clouds blocked most of the moonlight making it easier for anyone to move through the city of Sparta unseen, whatever their reasons may be. Only a small handful of guards, searching for unusual activity, roamed the streets requiring me to tread lightly against the stone walkway.

I walked silently but quickly through a small alleyway that people hardly used. Slowing to a stop, I crouched down behind a barrel a few feet from where the alleyway intersected with the main road. Two guards, dressed only in brown capes bound around the neck by a large silver clasp and leather codpiece, walked by with torches in hand.

A moment passed before the Spartans were out of sight and the glow of the torches were gone. I stepped out from behind the barrel and quickly moved into the main road taking the opposite direction then the guards. Taking as quick of steps as the darkness would allow, I turned left down a small merchant road. A faint glow, barely noticeable to the naked eye, appeared down an alleyway that, as I approached, seemed smaller than the previous one. My body relaxed as I entered the narrow passageway and proceeded to the end as the light grew brighter and brighter.

The alleyway opened up to a small area with a beautiful well that was the perfect example of a masterpiece by ancient artisans of Sparta. Two men stood on the furthest right hand side from me. Only one man held a torch, but that didn't prevent the light from illuminating their spectacular features.

They were no doubt some of Sparta best warriors for they wore the same clothing as the guards but had a presence of greater experience revolve around them. Their faces were strong and rough but seemed to be able to express compassion when wanted. The man carrying the torch had long, dark blond hair that came down to just below his shoulders with his bangs tied in the back. The second man had dark hair that reached down to his neck. Both of their faces were pleasing to the eye and very welcoming.

These are the men I grew up to love and admire as Stelios and Astinos. We have been friends since birth and have overcome many trials together on their way to becoming apart of Sparta's most elite forces. My tension that grew within me on my way here quickly seized at the sight of them.

I walked towards them in a slow, comfortable manner. Both of their faces turned towards me instantly growing smiles. I smiled back and greeted them.

"Good evening Stelios," I said politely, bowing my head at both of them. "Astinos."

"Good evening, Sophia," they said almost in unison as they bowed their heads to me in return.

"What is it that you two needed to tell me at this late hour," I asked curiously.

Both of the men's faces changed dramatically at my words. A sad expression fell upon their faces.

I began to feel uneasy as Astinos said, "You might want to sit down for what we are about to tell you."

---

Astinos guided Sophia over to the edge of the well and sat down beside her. Stelios took a seat on the other side placing his hand on hers. Astinos only hoped Stelios had a better way of telling her their situation .

His heart sank deeper in his chest every second that passed by. He wished that he didn't have to break the news of King Leonidas's plans for defending Sparta.

"King Leonidas has called on 300 men earlier this evening," Stelios said as Astinos tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. "It appears that tomorrow we will be leaving for the Hot Gates before noon. From what I understood Sparta is in danger of the Persian army."

Astinos felt his heart plummet once again as he watched Sophia's shocked expression. It was not how he wanted to remember her. Sophia meant the world to him and he didn't want to leave her that way.

As much as Astinos wanted to promise that he, along with Stelios, would return to her he knew it was a promise that would be hard to keep. As a result he untied a necklace containing a silver ring from around his neck, picked up Sophia's hand and placed it in her palm.

"Listen to me," he said as she glanced over at him, astonished. "I want you to wear this in memory of us."

"No," Sophia cried in protest. "You are coming back. Please say your coming back."

"I'm deeply sorry," Stelios said. "I don't know how likely that's going to be."

Tears began to roll down Sophia's face and Astinos felt as though their sorrowful hearts had become one. Even though his heart ached for her he stayed strong and didn't show it through his face. It's times like these that Astinos wished he wasn't a Spartan so that he didn't have to hide his emotions from her; so he didn't have to leave her. Oh how he wished that he could hold her now and tell her it was a lie.

"I'm dearly sorry," Astinos tried not to sound weak. "Stelios and I figured it would be better if you heard the news tonight rather then tomorrow as we leave."

"I understand," Sophia said softly, trying to fight back the flood of tears.

"Now come," said Stelios as tenderly as possible. "Astinos will lead you home. Please rest well and do not let the news disturb your dreams."

Sophia nodded mournfully as Stelios aided her to her feet. Astinos took a few steps before stopping and looking back toward Stelios and Sophia. Stelios placed his left hand on her face and his eyes showed much regret.

"Is this the last expression you'll show me before I go," he asked quietly.

Sophia gave a small weak smile and answered, "Tomorrow…Is a new day with emotions renewed. I'll grace your departure with the expression you seek."

"I'll be waiting," was his reply as he stepped around Sophia and into the distance as the glow of his torch slowly faded, leaving her and Astinos in the dark.

---

I stepped slowly towards Astinos as my eyes adjusted to the new light. When I arrived by his side, Astinos offered his arm to me, an offer I could not refuse. He led me through the dark to my house. We had the luck of not running into any guards that were on patrol along with their questions about our late night business. I only hoped Stelios had the same luck.

He stopped me in front of my door as I detached from his arm to looked at him. All but his silhouette was hidden in the darkness. I could tell, despite my temporary blindness, that he was slightly smiling. It warmed my heart. My mind quickly changed to the ring that was still in my hand.

"Listen," I whispered. "I know you think you are doing a good thing but I cannot accept this ring."

As I tried to put it back in his hand he said, "No, this belongs to you now. I gave it to you because I love you, Sophia. I always have."

"This belongs to your mother," I said slightly frustrated. "I can…"

I was interrupted when Astinos bent over and brushed his lips against mine. In that blissful moment all of the emotions I had for Astinos were unlocked. As we continued to kiss he put the ring back into my hand and closed my fingers.

A few moments later our lips departed and Astinos asked, "Shall we take this inside?"

Without saying a word I led him inside and into the bedroom.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Dream

**A/N: Ok everyone, here is the second chapter. Sorry it didn't come sooner but I had a lot of homework lately. I would like to thank ****Lamminator** **for taking the time to beta read this chapter. THANKS! )**** Well please enjoy chapter 2. **

_**The Dream**_

I woke up to an aching pain shooting through my whole body. The feeling of the hard and ridged ground below me provided no comfort. I opened my eyes as I slowly sat up and looked around. Even though my sight was blurry, I could make out a large, brown mass with smaller red and tan figures in the distance. An ounce of fear flowed through me as I heard the harsh screams of agony coming from some of the tan figures as they dropped to the ground.

Slowly, I began to stand up while trying to get my vision straight. When I was able to see clearly, I looked back over to the figures to see a man wearing a red cape inflict the final blow to the man in tan that stood before him. The man in red was not alone; now he stood triumphant in front of a band of warriors that shared his colors. To share in his glory, his blonde-haired companion stood beside him. _Stelios, _I thought to myself though the blonde's facial features were indecipherable. I watched as the first man began to straighten up and move his long, dark hair out of his face. The moment he did, I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized who he was…

"Astinos," shouted a man from the group that I quickly recognized as the Captain. Astinos, the handsome young man, looked over at him and smiled. He stood proudly in front of his father with dignity and pride. Finally, he proved his worth in battle.

Happiness grew within me. The question of how I got here was lost to the sight of my unharmed lover. I smiled widely to myself as I began to step towards him without a second thought. I had only taken a few steps before realizing the silhouette of a horse appeared in the hazy mist to my right. My attention fell upon the shadowy figure as it quickly approached Astinos and Stelios from behind. When it was a few feet from them, the figure came out of the fog. Fear grew within me now. A man dressed in the same clothing as the men lying at the Spartans' feet, sat astride the horse and rode furiously toward Astinos with a sword in this left hand.

I could barely cry out his name before I instinctively began running in his direction. Adrenaline and fear pushed me forward leaving logic behind. I wasn't going to let Astinos die and no form of logic could make me think otherwise. No matter how much I hoped and prayed my frantic dash was useless compared to the horseman's speed. The next few seconds felt like an eternity. I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it to Astinos in time. All hope had failed me. I continued to run forward with blind hope that I would gain a sudden burst of speed to make it to him before the enemy. Within the next second, the enemy had gotten close enough to lean to the right side of his horse, with his sword set firmly in his hand, and…

At that moment my world froze. Tears ran down my face as the head of my beloved Astinos slid right off his shoulders as if in slow motion. The rest of his body fell limply to the ground. Blackness came soon after.

---

I woke up sweating and breathing hard. The morning was early and the sun had yet to show its vibrant colors on the landscape. I looked over to see the beautiful face of my love lying beside me, sleeping peacefully. A tear slid down my cheek as I turned over and wrapped my arms around his perfectly smooth torso, kissing him lightly so I would not wake him. I felt his lips tighten into a smile as his eyes opened and stared directly into mine. He then wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I smiled softly and thanked the gods that he was still here.

"Sophie, you're shaking," said Astinos with deep concern. I hadn't realized it until he mentioned it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I replied, burying my face into his warm chest. "Just a bad dream."

There was a moment of silence before either of us spoke again. I cherished those moments: to feel his heart beat, to feel his body so full of life, and think, that even for a moment, we could stay like this forever. The inevitable doom that lay ahead for my lover grew all the more painful with every second that went by. My heart yearned for him to stay.

Astinos lifted my face to look into my eyes; I could feel him searching my thoughts and feelings. "You know nothing can take me from you," he said. "Remember when I left for the Agoge?"

I stared at him not knowing what he was getting at. "Yes," I replied. "I thought you would never return."

"But I did," he said with a smile. "I promised that I would come back to you."

"And you fulfilled your promise," I smiled widely. "You know, every day of your absence, I sat at the gate for hours on end waiting for you."

As we looked back at the memories of our childhood, we realized that we had a greater bond then we ever knew we had. At that moment, a flood of emotion ran over us as our lips once again touched. Finally, I was able to forget every strand of doubt and hopelessness. Bliss is an extraordinary thing and it works wonders on the soul.

"Sophie," he said softly. "I promise I'll be back for you. Never have a doubt in your mind that we will not be in each other's embrace again."

"I'll be waiting for you, Astinos," I said satisfied.

"When I return," he continued. "I'll be a man worthy of the title of your husband."

We than laid silently, indulging in each other's presence. The sun began to illuminate the room further with its yellow rays of warmth. Our embrace never ceased and our lips stayed interlocked.


End file.
